1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying information in a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method for displaying information in a mobile terminal having a display containing an Electro-Luminescence (EL) area separately provided for displaying information in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the current advancement of wireless communication technology, a penetration rate of mobile terminals has rapidly increased. Due to the popularization of mobile terminals, mobile communication service providers provide a wide variety of services to meet diverse needs of their subscribers. For example, mobile communication service providers currently provide various services including wireless Internet access, Short Message Service (SMS), and schedule management functions as well as making/receiving calls without limitations in time and location.
In particular, a schedule management function allows a mobile terminal user to be notified of a specific scheduled event at a preset time by outputting an alarm sound or displaying a pop-up window containing information about the scheduled event. If the pop-up window containing the details of the scheduled event is displayed while a specific operation is in progress, the user has to cease the operation in order to view the details. This interrupts the flow of the operation in progress so that the user may need to restart the operation from the beginning.
Further, if a user sets a scheduled event in a mobile terminal, a pop-up window indicating information about the scheduled event is displayed for a predetermined time duration and automatically disappears after the predetermined time duration has elapsed. Thus, if the user cannot view their mobile terminal at a preset time, the user may forget the scheduled event.